Queen of Hearts
by Akira Majere
Summary: The main characters attend theif final year of High School and deal with a secret that binds them all together- willing or not. (AU?)
1. Prelude: Semester Begins

An AU story dealing with the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! Pairings for this fic has NOT been set. ;) Vote now! ekekekek

**Queen of Hearts-**

**_Prelude: Semester Begins_**

Cerulean eyes were shining and sharp as a female took in her surrounding and placed it into her memory. It had been years since she been in Japan, leaving in her freshman year and returning half way through her senior year. Her father had sent her to stay with her aunt in New Jersey so she could attend Princeton's School of Dance programs, believing that she would flourish under such prima tutorship and training. And she did, too. Considered one of the brightest stars to grace the stage with her passion, teachers wept to hear that Mazaki Anzu would be returning to her homeland, Japan.

A pale, slender hand swept back Carmel color hair that had draped over her eyes due the cool, spring breeze. She had changed completely from that move to the United States, Anzu realized with cold shock. More then she realized, more then just her looks. Changes so intense that the 18 year old felt her stomach twist in knots from cold revelation as she beheld her school once more. '_Why has it took me this long to realize this?_'

"Ahhh, Anzu, aren't you going to at least enter the building first before demanding to go back to New Jersey?" Teased an older male voice from behind her.

"Err... hai, hai, father! Of course!" Stuttered the teen as she snapped back into focus. "I just didn't realize that that everything changed so much while I was away..."

'_That I've changed so much..._'

"It's okay, I can only imagine that extreme changes in pace that you've been going through," Her father sounded proud and confident. "And you've been taking them well, Anzu. You shall see that you will be able to re-adjust here and perform once more."

"I know, father, but..." Anzu bit her lower lip. "But, I don't know if I want to."

"Don't want to dance?" Mr. Mazaki sounded incredulous at the thought. "You haven't been here a month and you already want to give up dancing? Mazaki Anzu, what has gotten into you?"

"Eh..." The tall teen turned away from her father, hiding her pained expression. "Sorry, father. I'm just nervous."

'_How can I dance with all that is going on at home? Mother--!_'

Dark brown eyes narrowed- Mr. Mazaki didn't buy that excuse.

"So, let's just get me registered for this semester's classes and you can be off to work." His daughter plastered on a brave, yet fake, smile.

Side by side, the Mazakis entered the Domino High School building.

--

Kaiba Seto was late and he did not care. Mokuba was nervous about starting his second semester at the Middle School and had fought tooth and nail to the building. As his older brother, and only one the boy trusted, Seto had march him to the home room and made sure that he remained. Mokuba was painfully shy and hated change- the boy would follow him to the High School if given the chance. Endearing, but annoying.

His custom tailored school jacket swept behind him and he strolled into the office. First check in and, perhaps, get an 'excused' pass to his homeroom and find out his new classes. Semester changes were always bothersome to him.

'_And to the whole student body, too,_' Seto mused.

"-And this, my lovely, is the female school uniform-"

'A new student?'

"Err, madam, I do not wish to sound disrespectful, but do I have to wear it on my first day? I don't even know if that is the right size..."

Seto chuckled to himself. Females, that were new, had to be so picky on what they wore in assesory to their uniforms. The Senior approached the Secretary desk, whose owner was busy with the new girl.

"Well, Miss Mazaki, if you came a week before hand- like we requested- we would not have this problem." The older woman sounded irritated.

"I'm sorry, Miss Suzuki, but my daughter had just returned from United States and was busy with other things." So the father intervened to save his daughter from the Secretary's wraith.

Brunet hair spilling messily over his sea-blue eyes, Seto filled out the sign-in form on the desk. '_Excused by... legal guardian. Time... 8:12 AM. Reason... little brother._'

"Humph, I guess today it will be tolerated since she is from /United States/, but it will /not/ be allowed tomorrow. Understood?" A sound of tearing paper and the scribble of a pen. "Take this note with you. It shall excuse you for lack of uniform. After school today you shall report here and be given your uniforms."

"No pants?"

'_An American?_'

"No pants for the females. Understand?"

"Yes, madam."

"Well, let's see... oh! Kaiba Seto! Come here, please."

Straightening himself from bending over the desk, the Duel Master champion waltz around the desk and towards the Vice-Principal's office. How did that wretched woman know he was here?

With his trademark smirk etched upon his lips, Seto's dark eye-lashes opened widely, giving the Vice-Principal, Secretary, the new girl, and her father a full view of his usually blank eyes. The son of millionaire Cooperation owner, the boy never expect someone like /this/ attend their school before.

She was tall, only two inches short then himself, with a slender figure that was no means delicate, but honed with years of work and dedication to her body. Curvy in the right places, Seto noted, but not ample like some girls. He, absently added, rather liked the figure. But it was her face that was divine and made his eyes go wide.

Flawless, porcelain white skin framed by shoulder blade length hair that brought out the high cheek bones and highlighted layered sapphire eyes. A delicate up-turn nose and the most kissable lips he saw on a girl. A full upper lip and a smaller lower lip that gave her a wistful-pouty look; a very kissable and adorable look indeed. Despite the sexually attractive features, Seto never seen a more compassionate and kind face as the girl met his gaze head on.

"Mazaki Anzu, this is Kaiba Seto- he has the same home room as you." The Vice-Principal stood, gesturing to one another. "He will escort you to it and explain to you the basic rules of the school. Seto-"

"Yes sir?" Seto kept his gaze on the girl.

"This is Mazaki Anzu, your pass." Seto could swear the Vice-Principal was laughing at him behind that calm smile. "You two are excused."

Watching the girl say good bye to her father and grab her backpack, it took boy's will power not to do another once over her figure. Why was he acting like such a blushing school girl? Was he not Kaiba Seto, Duel Master Champion and Millionaire?

'_And a teen boy with raging hormones._'

--

Anzu was pleased that she managed to dress in something casual, yet professional- black dress slacks, deep blue mandarin shirt, and black sweater jacket. There would something she would especially miss from the United States- free dress code. At least, the Senior reveled in the thought of, she would be able to have her first day school as someone original and not lost within a school uniform. The boy- _was it Seto?- _noticed her.

"So, how long were you in the United States?"

"Pardon?" The girl blinked.

'_Pay attention Anzu!_'

"How long where you in the US?" The male sounded patient in his husky voice.

"Anou... how did you know I was there?" She was taken back for a moment.

"The pant question."

"That... pant question? Hmmm, I didn't know a question like that would be betray me so quickly. " Absently, she adjusted the backpack so the weight didn't take so much spring out her graceful walk. "About 2 and a half years."

Seto was smirked even more daringly. "Only a female that has been staying over there would be so bold to ask that kind of question."

He had her there and she stifled a laugh as they approached the Home Room.

"I guess I never thought about like that..."

"Of course, you've been Americanized." Feeling more confident with his companion, he inquired, "why were you over there?"

'_Because of my mother. She excelled at dancing and wants me to follow in her foot steps. Whether if I wanted to or not._' Anzu Mazaki did not say out loud.

"I was sent to New Jersey to study through programs at Princeton's School of Dance."

'_She's a dancer? No wonder she moves like a butterfly machine._'

"You must be extremely good then." Like me at Duel Monsters. "Why did you return here?"

'_I wish I could tell everyone the truth._'

"My father wants me home and to graduate in Japan. He says the final exams are harder here and when I return to Princeton, I should be a little ahead and make it easier on me for my freshman year of college."

Seto nodded in agreement with her father. "yes, harder courses here will prep you more. Princeton, Miss, is impressive to say the least."

Carmel hair spilled over black as she bowed. "Thank you, Mr. Kaiba... is this our class?"

The two came to a halt outside a class with a male teacher handing out new schedules and assigning lockers to another new student. Apparently, the teacher was expecting them for he turned to door and greeted them with a smile.

"Ah, Miss Mazaki and Mister Kaiba, you made it." He held out his hand and shook Anzu's. "I have your schedules here, so take them and give them a once over. We're also getting a new seating assignment. Seto- you go to the back of the room near Mai. Miss Mazaki, you can sit next to Maxamillion near the window. Maxamillion, please stand to show her who you are."

'_Silver hair._' Anzu's eyes widen. '_He's not Japanese. Is he of mixed heritage like me?_'

The dancer moved forward.

'_Silver..._'

'_....silver..._'

'-_and gold._'

Anzu blinked and her day began.

-------------

Author's Notes:

It's okay for a first chapter- so what do you all think? Yugi, Yami-boyos, Miho, and gang shall be arriving in the next chapters. ;) Messing with ages and backgrounds a bit, but Duel Master battles shall be a part of this story.

As for the uniform thing, I would like to thanks to Scared Hearts and even, -cough-, _Decker_, for helping my out with my uniform question.  ;)  Mucho love to Scared Hearts, most of all.

Leave a review and suggest whose lap I should drop Anzu into.


	2. Chapter 1: Bonding

Queen of Hearts- Chapter 1: Bonding 

------

'_Every time I dance, I feel completely free.  From the beat of the music to the way my muscles ripple with grace when I perform a perfect _Assemblé_, floating through the air with an inner balanced power, and returned to the fifth position of ballet in a shimmering landing.  Even when I merely put on my slippers, I feel happier and lighter- as almost I could fly when I skim across the floor in a _Bourre'e_.  So many forget about true passion these days when they perform, losing the glimmer of hidden edges and letting it become just a routine.  Not I, however.  No, I remember the distant castles in the sky and dance for them.  Perhaps that is why I am so good.  I remember my dreams of passion and dance for them._

_  
_'_Ballet is not my only passion.  Jazz, club dancing, and even a mere slow dance is a passion for me.  Music warps the dance around me like lover's embrace and gives me wings to fly when I lose sight of those castles when I'm out with my friends…'_

Anzu let the pencil slip from her fingers as her blue eyes came back into focus from the intense gaze at her notebook.  Shaking off the listless feeling, she stretched slightly in her seat and glanced at the clock.  Five more minutes until the bell would end her third hour and she would be able to shuffle towards the gym for her gymnastic class.  Smiling at mere thought of putting her body into poetic motion, she began to gather her books and place them into her bag.  Her ears caught the soft click of heels and Anzu looked at the tall white-blonde hair woman.  
  
"Class, I expect this essay to be completed tomorrow at the beginning of the hour."  Standing at the head of the classroom speaking was Ms. Ryou, her literature teacher.  "You have the option of writing it stream of conscious since it is an essay about Passion, but I prefer a semi-normal essay format so I can at least understand them when I take them home to grade them.  Also, you'll have the option to read them to the class for bonus points.  Understood?  Good, you are dismissed when the bell rings."  
  


Sighing softly, the ballerina had no intention of taking up the offer for extra credit and was even rethinking of changing the passion topic in her essay.  It seemed too personal to be turned in as a mere paper to teacher to grade it and even mark it with _red_.  What would a teacher know about passion that was dance?  Especially Ms. Ryou- she was more interested in her hearing about the great outdoors then dancing. The brunette made a face at her thoughts and finished her packing her bag by tossing in her notebook as the bell rang.    
  
"Earth to Anzu!" A tall, voluptuous blonde appeared to lithe girl's left as she made her to the gym.  "Didn't you hear me calling for you?  Geez, you sure how to make a friend feel loved."  
  
"Gomen, Mai-chan."  Exclaimed a startled Anzu, slowing her stride to match her friend's leisure pace.  "I was lost in my own little world with that assignment Ryou-sensei gave us to go with the book we're reading for class."  
  
Kujaku Mai grinned widely as she put an arm around her friend, "well, I guess I can feel sorry for you- well, not really.  However, I will say Ryou-sensei is a tough teacher for a senior student who has only been in this school for a little over two week.  But, pucker up, girlfriend, because I come bearing a good news."  
  
As they around the corner to enter the hall that would take them to the gymnasium for the next class they both had, Anzu poked Mai in side and inquired, "What good news?  Is it even possible for you, of all people, to come bearing it?  Geez, they must been short on bearers of good news by sending the goddess of disaster!"

"Oh please, how was I supposed to know that it was your homeroom desk the boy-os decorated with toilet paper flowers before class?" Violet eyes twinkling with mischief, Kujaku took her friend into a loving chokehold for a moment, "besides, I thought it was sweet.  It's not everyday a girl gets flowers from so many fine looking fellows.  Though I don't think Mudo-sensei was very pleased.  What did he end up doing?  I was called down to the office before I could see."  
  
Blushing a scarlet red, her smaller friend choked out, "Mudo-sensei made me go to the front of the class, thank them for the idea and told them next time to give me real flowers after school…  Not to mention he threatened if it happened again, I would be the one to get detention since I was the distraction and the cause.  Mai!  How could you let them do that me?"  
  


Chuckling, Mai replied, "I thought it be cute to let you know you had fans.  I didn't know you'd get into so much trouble…  Now, cheer you up, the good news- Shizuka and I are going out to lunch and you're invited!"  
  
"Going out to lunch… isn't that a no-no?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you're doing it anyways?"  
  
"Yes.  Her brother, Jo, ate her lunch before school since their step-mom left early for work and didn't leave him breakfast.  He's such a pig and mean to leave her with no lunch, so I decided to take her out."  The duo entered the locker room, placing their bags near their lockers and opening them.  
  


"How kind of you, but I can share my lunch with her…"

"ANZU!"  Mai pressed her fingers to her forehead in an exasperated manner, "You're so skinny that you can't afford to give up any food, hell, and you need to eat MORE food.  That's why we're taking you with us when we sneak out.  You need meat on those bones, my dear."

With a huff of retort on her lips, Anzu looked at Mai comical pose and reconsidered.  She was 3 pounds under her usual weight since she moved back, she just hasn't been hungry and afraid to put on weight since she didn't know if she would exercising enough to keep it as muscle or burn it.  Dance mostly required a thin and delicate figure, so Anzu was sticking with a low calorie diet and lots of water that her teacher gave her before she left…  Nodding more to herself then her friend, Anzu decided it would be okay to go off her diet a little bit.  After all, she did have three pounds to fill.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…  I'll go along.  Just we better not get in trouble, Mai." Anzu rolled the top of her shorts and reached for her gym shirt.

"We'll never get caught, I'll even pay to show what a good sport I am…" The blonde launched her sport bra at her friend, who ducked and let it smack into the girl behind her.  "Damnit, Dancer, hold still!"  
  
Sticking out her tongue, Anzu danced around the shirt that followed the bra.  "You're going to be out of clothes and naked before you can hit me, Miss Harpy Lady-wannabe!"  
  
"Harpy Lady-wannabe?" The half dressed girl paused at that, a grin fading into a wicked smile.  "Better being a Cleric of Faith-wannabe, I guess…"

"Miss Kujaku and Miss Mazaki," Interrupted a voice from behind Anzu.  "I was wondering if you could knock off the horseplay and get dressed.  Some of us would like to start on time.  Besides, I doubt Mai can even afford to be late with all the tardies she accumulated and you, Miss Anzu, I'm surprised seeing this happen and all…"

The friends grinned sheepishly as Mai plucked the bra out of the other girl's fingers before she could finish her speech.  Winking at Anzu, Mai injected suggestively, "I heard that Pegasus-kun's gym class is going to be in the Gymnastic Floor before heading outside for a bit since the gym is being decorated for the Spring Dance…  No wonder Meiko you're in such a hurry…"

"MAI YOU ARE EVIL!" Screamed Meiko, red faced, as she left the locker room in a hurry.

"I whole heartily agree with her." The cornflower eyes shimmered innocently with those words.

"Shut up, Anzu."  Mai tossed her uniform into a locker and picked up her shorts.  "I hate this class…"

Finished tying her shoes, Anzu stretched a bit as she waited for her friend to get dressed.

"Then why did you take it?"

"I need to keep my womanly figure from being ruined when I decide to indulge myself from time to time…  See the boys' cute butts when they have the doors open and they're jogging by…"

"I thought as much…"

"Anzu, you're the evil one.  Come on, let's go!  We're going to be late if we don't hustle!"

-----

"Kaiba Seto," purred a musical voice of cruelty.  "Are you ready for next week's Duel Monster Tournament?  I do hope you're entering."

"Pegasus Maxamillion," Spat the other senior male in reply.  "Of course, I'll be Regional Champion for fifth time in a row by the end of the night and on my way for my third world title."

"So little Yuugi still won't be competing this year?" The silver hair teen lounged in the belchers, watching their classmates finish the mile run that they had finished only moments ago.

"Yeah, but his stooge, Katsuya Jounouchi will and he'll be no problem, even with Yuugi coaching him." Seto narrowed his eyes, watching two heavier boys enter the start of the last lap around the track.  "No one can defeat my Blue Eyes White Dragons."

With a whimsical chuckle, Pegasus studied the boy, "perhaps say, myself, however.  Ah, Seto, I do enjoy letting you be my little knight.  With you guarding and holding down the fort here, the International Tournament will be good as Japan's once more…"

"I take it you are not allowed to join it."

"Of course, I commercialized the game and hold all legal rights to it." The delicate, yet masculine, male cocked his head, letting his silver hair spill metal of the belchers.  "Apparently they thought I know too much or hold too much prestige to be a fair contender.  I don't know why I authorized the creation of that simple-mind League of Games to control the Duel Master Tournaments."

Snickering, Seto intertwined his fingers as he leaned forward in thought, "that's why you want me so badly to enter it.  The second meeting of the International Tournament and you can't enter…  With me as your _personal_ pick and 'representing' you, you get the glory for yourself- not Japan.  Anything to glorify your ego, no?"  

"Oh, you are clever, Seto."  The boys stood and headed back towards their class who gathered together in a mass as their teacher called for them.

Brunet boy replied with silence and only to nod to several classmates who called out to him.  One classmate, a small red head, drew near with an excite flush upon his features.

"Seto-kun!  Pegasus-kun!  Where did you two learn to run so fast?"

Standing elegant even in his gym clothes, the silvery gentleman replied, "It's nice to truly compete.  Seto here is quite the runner, as am I, so when we run, we race.  Nothing more and nothing less."

The red head rolled his eyes at Pegasus- annoyed with his usual arrogance- and focused solely on Kaiba.  Grinning madly and green eyes flashing, the boy whispered as they headed towards the basketball courts, "so are you going?"

Startled by such an open-ended question, Seto inquired, "Nani?  Going to what?"

"The dance!"

"No-"

"But Seto-sama you never go to the dances and this is one of the final ones!" The red head sighed, clearly irritated with his idol.  "Surely there is someone you can take and mingle with the rest of the class before we all graduate."

"…" Pegasus smirked at Seto as the boy fought the urge to just walk away.  "Maybe.  Two days from tonight is it?"

"Yes!  Please do come, Seto-sama!  And you too, Pegasus-kun!" Both males watch the boy run off.

"Who are you going to bring, Seto?  What girl can meet your par of excellence?"

"Can the sarcastic comments, Pegasus.  Maybe I'll go by myself."  Kaiba snorted, "Besides, you don't have much to be talking about either.  What female can stomach you more then 5 minutes?"

"So cold, my knight." The older male smirked, "I bet my date will more lovely and classier then yours."

"Blow up dolls doesn't count."

"Harsh.  Well, Kaiba Seto, shall we see who can get the better date?"

"Must you pervert everything into a competition?"

A cold, detached laugh rang from Maxamillion's lips, "of course!  Where would be the fun in life without these little games to make it more interesting?"

"Whatever."

"So… are you in?"

Eyes meeting, gold against blue, the brunt nodded, "yeah…  Just to prove to you that you are beatable outside of gym class as well…"

"Then let the best gentlemen win."

-----

"Since you have no monsters now, I attack with _Goblin Ambush_ with _Destruction ring_ on activated on it."

"Aww, come on, Yuugi!   Give a guy a break," moaned Katsuya Jounouchi as he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair in frustration.

"No way, Jo," replied a youthful looking blonde as he pulled out another card from his hand and set it down onto the playing 'field'.  "I also play _Cry of the Living Dead_!"

The messy blonde, Jounouchi- AKA 'Jo'- squealed loudly as he realized what his petite friend had just done.

"6900 damage dealt in one turn?" Piped a third boy with skin the color of mocha while he leaned over the smaller blonde known as Yuugi.  "That's almost harsh, Mutou, but how else is poor Jo gonna learn that you just can't rush into battle without a strategy?  Besides losing everyday to you in the most pitiful ways…"

"Shove it, Honda!" Growled the blonde picking up his cards.

"It's okay, Jo."  Violet eyes glittered with mischief as the petite blonde also collected his cards together.  "You lasted 2 minutes longer today."

"Yeah, so you know you're not losing that badly…  expect the lose of 6900 health points in one round today…"

"HA!  Very funny you two!"  Jo shoved his hands in his blue school jacket's pockets.  "Lunch is just beginning…"

"So quick to change the subject?"

"I said 'SHOVE IT, HONDA!'"

"What's going on here?" A girl with light, golden brown hair stood with two other females at her back, glaring at the boys.

"Shizuka!"  Jo and Honda exclaimed together.

"Honda, are you harassing my brother again?" Katsuya Shizuka placed her hands on her hips for moment before she whirled towards her brother when she saw him sigh in relief.  "Oh, you don't get off that easy… eat my lunch will you…"

Mai and Anzu smiled in amusement as they watch the young girl begin to pound on her brother's head and yell, "You're a horrible brother, Jo!  Disappear from me for a bit after our parents were divorce, never really visiting or sending a word, and when I can live with dad for my junior year- you eat my lunch almost every day!  What am I going to do with you!?"

Before Jo could utter a reply or Honda could escape, Shizuka's wrath fell upon her brother's best friend again.  "As for you, I expected better of you…  So what if my brother is a bit slow with that Magic game, you're not that much better, Mister.  Not to mention you two always mange to get into a scuffle with those boys and get into trouble.  What am I going to do with you two?  I swear, Honda and Jo- if you two don't straighten up, I'll- I'll- I'll…"

Anzu offered sweetly, "sick Mai on them?"

"Yeah!  I'll sick Mai on you!"  Mai looked at her friends and rolled her eyes at that exchange.

"Don't want to sound like the bitch everyone thinks I am, but I think we're going to leave now if we're going to have time to actually eat, ladies."  The blonde female shook her head.

"I agree, come on Shizuka…  You can beat your brother later."  The three females left, leaving the boys feeling confused and an amused Yuugi.

"Er…  I take it Shizuka is pretty upset with me not asking her yet to the dance?" Honda scratched the side of his head, fear in his eyes.

"You think?" His best friend rolled his eyes.

"Was that new senior, Anzu, with them?" Yuugi inquired.

"Looked like it."

"She seemed… nice."

The two taller boys shared a glance, "she barely said anything.  Just smiled like a cat that got away eating the Carney, Yug.  Besides, she's friends with MAI."

"Shizuka is friends with Mai…"

"…"

Sighing, the boy picked up his cards, "let's go get lunch.  Are you still coming to my grandfather's shop today?"

"Of course!"  
  


--------

Author's Notes:

Yes, Shizuka does seem out of character- but wouldn't you be mad if the guy you liked didn't ask you to the dance yet, your brother ate your lunch and you were going off campus to eat lunch when it has a close campus policy?  Well, the last part won't make me angry, but leery.  ^^;  Kekekeke.  Everyone was a bit off, but eh…  It's spring, teens, and seniors.  Not a good combination.  ^__^;

Kaiba is not a pervert, he just appreciates good looks and body.  O_O;  I check other people out, why can't he?  Pegasus is such an OOC playboy.  ^^;  I should make him gay or bisexual, just for kicks.  J/k

Well, vote on what you think the couplings should be.  
Scary thought:  
Mai and Pegasus.  Together.  Dating.  O_O;;  
  


Scene 1:  
Mai: -slaps Pegasus-  
Pegasus : What the?!  
Mai: -primly- Don't be staring and looking at Seto more then me, mister!  -glares evilly at him- I'm the beautiful one in the room!  
Pegasus: … I was just asking him a question.  –rubs check-  I hope that doesn't bruise… you hit like a boy.  
Mai: -slaps him again-  Now get in the kitchen and make meh so pie, ho!  No lip!  
Pegasus: -whimpers-  Yes m'dam.

;-;  I just scared myself.


	3. Chapter 2: Partners

Queen of Hearts- Chapter 2: Partners 

--------

'_Anzu, _

_Wait for me on the north steps after school today if I'm not out by the time you had your talk and get your music from Shinobu-sensai.  Remember, we're going to the Game Shop after we drop your music off and swing by my place.  _

_3 Mai_'

Anzu sighed as she finished reading the note, letting the paper fall from her fingers into a garbage can as she exited the empty school.  Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, she sat down upon the steps and smiled.  Mai must have gotten detention today if she was asking for Anzu to wait for her, for Shizuka is usually the person she walks home with since Anzu has been meeting with their gymnastic teacher for practice after school for up coming performance.  She didn't mind and looked forward for the company and chance to make plans with Mai for this weekend- and at least she would have time to relax her feet before walking home, the teen realized with some pleasure.  Stretching and leaning back, the girl closed her eyes and let the world pass her by- only for a moment.

Do you remember?…  
  


"Mokuba, you're such a baby!"

Pain… the pain that comes everyday…  
  


"Yeah, what are you gonna do?  Cry and tell your brother?"

_Hide it all away…  Just hide it and bleed in private…_  
  
            "Ha!  You're such a wimp- no wonder everyone hates you!"

All I ever wanted to do when I hear voices like that is just fade away… 

And be forgotten.  
  


Blue eyes snapped open and darken to sapphires on hearing such cruel jeers.  Climbing to her feet as her body protested, Anzu scanned the area to see at the gates of the school several boys picking on a smaller one.  They were pulling his hair and going through his backpack, pulling things and dumping them onto the ground while laughing.  Clenching her fists, Anzu grabbed her own bag from the steps and rushed forward to help the boy with fast, efficient strides.  
  


I am alone, always.  No one ever stands up for me.  I am completely alone, even now.

"Hey, you boys!  What the hell do you think you're doing to that kid?"

Chances to bring salvation for someone, even if it's fleeting and will never last.  The pain will return.  It always does.  
  


"Huh?"  The four boys turned to see the older teen standing only a few paces from them.

_An avenging angel?  __Ha.  Angels don't exist.  
  
_

"I asked what the hell do you think you're doing to that kid!"  
  


_Justice… let there be justice.  **Please**._

"Ohhhhh… some sheik chick thinks she gonna stand up for you Moka-baby!" Snarled a blonde harshly, releasing the boy's hair and turned to face Anzu arrogantly.  "What does it look like we're doing?"  
  


Noting the threatening tone the lead boy was taking with her, the dancer shifted her weight onto her right leg and slowly moved her left leg out more for subtle crouch.  With almost a silent voice whispering about the way her pose should be held, Anzu wondered briefly where she learned about fighting, but quickly pushed it aside.  The boy- _was it Mokuba they called him?_ - Needed her help.  After setting her bag down by her feet, she held her arms ready to defend against punches, she gathered her courage and spoke again.  
  


"All I see is a bunch of cowardly freshmen picking on a small boy to prove themselves men," a cruel smile formed upon her own lips that so like the one Mai wore before tongue lashing were handed out.  "But instead, they show themselves weak and cruel.  The type of people that deserve no respect, especially from their elder."

The boys grew still at that, forgetting quickly about torturing their victim.  Instead, they raised angry eyes at the girl, filled with ugly hate and resentment at her words.  At the truth that rang clear within them.  Two of the boys dropped the backpack and stood.  The violence seemed to shift from Mokuba to Anzu.

Everything comes back in full circle.

"If I were you, I'd leave before you do or say something you'll **really** regret." Mahogany hair hid angry eyes for a moment.  "After all, I am a senior, I have guy friends that will gladly do them same to you as what you're doing to that boy, and I am on Shinobu-sensai's dance team.  Nobody messes with someone on Shinobu-sensai's dance team due to the fact that she'll make their high school years a living hell for them.  Her and Ryou-sensai have done it several times, as you must have heard before."

The lead boy stared at Anzu before hissing, "I thought someone that's a friend of Mai would be cooler then this and instead, you're just a prude bitch."

  
            Cerulean eyes became bored at that remark, "how cliché of you to use such insult.  Run a long now before Mai herself comes out to play."

  
            "Mai's coming…?"

  
            A smirk.

  
            "Shit," the foul-mouth leader snarled, nodding to his wanna-be gang.  In ungracious hurried, they left, leaving the boy and woman alone.

  
            Silence reigned for a moment as the dancer watch the boys leave and fade from sight.  With a satisfied smile, she felt the uneasiness of being mean on purpose leave her being.  What had possessed her to act like that?  She was spending too much time with Mai, Anzu concluded as she turned to study the damage the prats had done to the child.

  
            Messy, long black hair feathered around an oval face that was puffy and red that match crying Sorrel-color eyes.  Two thin arms clung to a faded bandana and were covered in several cut from pavement from where the boys must have shoved him down.  The worst of the damage was 3 inch jagged cut down the boy's leg that was exposed through the ripped pants.  Anzu's heart broke and she kneeled beside the frighten boy.  He was just a sixth grader.  How utterly cruel of those boys to pick on someone so young.

  
            "Are you okay?"  Gentle fingers touched his face, snapping him out of a daze.

  
            "Y-you… saved me?"  His voice was soft, like an uncertain cherub.

  
            Nodding in reply, the senior reached out and grabbed her bag, dragging it closer to her.  Rumbling through it, she pulled out her unused handkerchief and a bottle of water.  Looking sheepishly, she whispered, "The water is fresh- and no.  I don't backwash."

  
            Moistening the cloth, she began to clean the cut on his leg and arms.  Softly whispering words of comfort to ease the whimpers of pain and fright, Anzu nursed the boy's wounds and assisted him to his feet several moments later.  Holding him steady, she offered a smile.  Even a little of extra kindness seemed to make the boy nervous.  Anzu fought the urge to hug him and try to fix his world.  _She barely knew him anyway…_

  
            "Thank you, Miss-." The boy mumbled.

  
            "Anzu and you are welcome, Mokuba." 

  
            "How did you know my name?"

  
            "Those hoodlums said it, I was just perceptive enough to remember it."

  
            The boy smiled then, giving her a full view of her innocence and the hurt that he had dealt with in his eyes.  Seeing such unbridled and true emotions in another's eyes, the dancer was taken briefly to those distant castles in the sky.  The place that her soul went, that her heart went, when she danced and merged with the music.  This why she danced…  this is why she reached out to people.  To feel emotions…  to feel… to feel true… To be  **alive**.

  
            "Anzu-sama," Mokuba's voice interrupted her thoughts as he noticed the distant look.  "Are you okay?"

  
            "I'm fine, kiddo.  But what were you doing out here this late anyhow?" Anzu put her hand on her hip and gave him the trademarks 'older-sibling' look.  "School let out a half hour ago."

  
            A small blush covered his cheeks, but the middle-school student replied, "waiting for my big brother.  He's going to take me to the Card Shop today when he registers for a tournament and he said I could play with some of the kids there!"

  
            _Such enthusiasm and innocence.  He's a very special boy._  "Oh?  Is it the one Mr. Mutou owns?"

  
            "Hai!"  
  


            "Well, I'll be going there myself, Mokuba.  So, perhaps, we can play 'Magic and Wizards'- that is, if you know how- if I see you there." Anzu walked back towards the school, Mokuba close at her side.

  
            "That would be nice, Anzu-sama!" The boy bowed to her, eyes shining.  
  
            "Heh," Flashing a smile, she replied firmly, "I look forward to it then, but now, do you know where your brother is?"

            "Hai, he's giving tutoring lessons in library to a student."  
  
            "Do you know how get to the library?"

            "Hai!"

            "Well, this what I want you to do."  She opened the door for him, and then followed him into the almost empty school.  "You are to go there and wait for your brother.  Those boys might be back and I don't want you to get hurt, understand?  And if your brother is upset about you coming into the library- tell him Mazaki Anzu said you could and even speak to me at the shop tonight.  Okay?"

            Mokuba stopped and stared at her, really seeing her for the first time.  A light of recognition- that this woman who just met him truly cared about what could happened to him.  Giving her another innocent smile, he nodded.  "Yes, Anzu-sama, I will do as you say.  Thank you so much.  I'll tell my big bro just how cool you are and what you did for me!  We never forget a act of kindness!"

            Blushing, Anzu retorted, "I'm just doing what any other person would do.  Now get going, before my friend comes and eats you!"

            Laughing, the boy fled.

---

            "So, here's the plan of action for the Duel Monster Tournament- we're going to enter the Partnership League since Kaiba Seto is entering the main branch of the tournament and there is no way either of us can be beat him." Spoke the blonde in a belly-tee with the word "QUEEN" on it.  "However, with our wits, talent, good looks, and strong decks to balance one another out, we'll be goddesses to be recon with in Partnership League.  I learned this game from my mother and I'll show just how well she taught me.  Watch out boy-os!"

            "So it's okay to seduce the boy teams into surrendering peacefully?" Joked the shorter female.

            "For sure, A-chan!" With eyes glowing with excitement the girl laughed darkly, "It'll be a supreme delight to inflict the pain of sorrow upon those weak fools!  They'll never know what destroyed their pride and joy.  Heh, maybe we'll even ask if we can play for cards too!  I'd like to my deck on the choicest of tournament cards, wouldn't you? Besides, to the victors go the spoils!"

            Giving her friend a startled look, Anzu interrupted her best friend's rant of victory and pain, "M-chan, I never you were quite the sadist when it came to winning and giving people 'the defeat of all time'.  Almost makes me believe what Shizuka's brother said about you **is** true."

            Lowering her arms and studying her friend with a comical expression of interest and annoyance, Mai demanded, "and what would that be?"

            "Oh nothing, really don't want to get the poor boy in trouble now, do I?" Anzu sighed loudly and walked by her friend.  "Besides, really, do you have to ask?"

            "Hrmph." The blonde smiled slyly, "I'll kick dog-boy anyway.  That or steal Shizuka's lunch from her locker and let her believe her brother did it.  He'll have another set of pretty bruises for dance!"

            "Mai!  You're so wicked!"

            "Anzu!  You're too nice!"

            "Bah, so just how much is the registration fee?" Asked Anzu as she took a quick glance into her wallet.

            "One hundred dollars…"

            "WHAT?!"

            "But on sale now for only twenty dollars!" The eighteen-year-old girl smirked.  "Easy there, A-chan, you look like you're going to explode.  I was just joking.  Geez."

            "I'm really tempted to gnaw off your ankles, Mai, for that one." Stretching, the gymnast-dancer asked, "So, are you going to the dance?"

            "Yes, just have to go pick up my dress tomorrow and a few accessories and I'm set." Violet eyes studied her Nikes as they walked as she briefly thought about the dress she picked out.

            "That's cool.  Who are you going with?"  A-chan giggled at her disgusted expression.

            "No one.  No one has caught my eye, but not to mention I like going alone so I can leave when I want to and with whom ever I chose." Kujaku Mai grinned wickedly.  "How about you?  Who are you going with?"

            "I'm not going with anyone because I'm not going."

            Her friend snorted in disbelief, "I know at least three guys asked you to the dance, so you can't claim no one asked you.  What's up?"

            "Because I don't like any of the guys, let a lone know them."  Anzu frowned, "I just know you and Shizuka from elementary and middle school, so it was just getting reacquaint with you two, but with others…"

            "Ah, I see what you mean." Mai poked her friend in the side, "What about Seto?"

            "What?"

            "You know, you're Bio-lab partner.  You guys stayed after school together a few times, so should more about him then just class interaction." The twinkle in Mai's eyes returned.

            "Not really, he's very introverted and likes to keep to himself about his personal life." Anzu smiled softly, "he's very nice though and knows Bio-Chemistry like the back of his hand.  I'm very lucky to get partnered up with him. I just know a little about it, more then most others, because I had an interest in medicine since it's important to keep my body in tune.  Seto seemed pleased."

            "About keeping your body in tune?  My my my, he isn't gay after all…"

            "MAI!  I'm talking about knowing most of the basics!"

            "What?  The basics of your body?  Isn't that kind of fast?  And you're not going to the dance with him with that kind of relationship?"

            Red face from embarrassment and sputtering angrily, the girl clenched her fist and stopped from moving, otherwise risking the possibility of throttling her friend.  As her best friend watched, though, Mai began to laugh hysterically at the expressions that crossed Anzu's face.  Hands on her cargo-clad hips and giving her the glare of Doom that clashed with the baby-tee with "Angel" on it, Anzu really was a sight to behold.  Tears streaming from her eyes, the blonde wisely kept walking as this went on.

            "I really hate you sometimes Mai!" Snarled the girl as she calmed down and jogged to catch up.  "You're so mean to me at times!"

            "Mmmhmmm, revenge for not keeping in touch from when you moved away, love." The blonde halted in front of a large, popular store with the words 'Turtle Game Shop' written in the window.  With an arm being slung around her friend's neck and pushing the door open, the girl pressed her lips in a overly friendly manner next to Anzu's own.  People within the game shop watching and thinking it was more of a kiss then it was, merely stared at the duo.

            "And it's my way of saying 'I love you'!" The blonde preened as she noticed everyone watching them carefully, "Hello everyone!"

            "I'm really going to gnaw off your ankles now, M-chan." Muttered Anzu in a small, straggled voice.

            "Er, Hi Mai!" Answered a trio of boys that were gathered around the counter where a small, old man was looking at something closely and missed the entrance of the girls.

            "Jo!  Look at me like that again and I'll slap your face off!" Sang the blonde as she crossed store towards them, with the embarrassed brunette in tow.

            "Yes, m'am!" Automatically replied the messy blonde as he ducked behind Honda.

            "Good boy.  Honda, when you get home, you better call and ask her already, got it?" Blonde glared at him until he nodded rapidly.  "Also a good boy.  Now, Yuugi, where's the Tournament entry forms?"

            "Right here, young lady." The short boy's grandfather looked up with a laughing smile.  "Keeping the boys in line?"

            "Of course, sir." The blonde female accepted the forms from his hands and gestured to Anzu.  "This is Mazaki Anzu, Mutou-san.  She moved away in our freshman year, but has returned for her final semester of school back at home with us."

            "Ah, little Anzu!  It's great to see you again!  I remember you from when Yuugi, Jo, Honda, Mai, and yourself use to come over here to play '_Duel Monsters_' instead of going to the school dances." The elder smiled fondly and shook the girl's hand.  "You have grown into a lovely woman, I bet you give you're father a heart attack every time you smile at a boy."

            Yuugi blushed at that remark.  Grandpa was right, Anzu was _beautiful_.

            "Thank you, sir." Anzu bowed slightly, "it's great to be back to complete school with my childhood friends within my home country."  Grinning the girl swatted Mai who was prodding her with a pen.  "Yeah, M-chan?"

            "Look who's here, A-chan!" The blonde beamed at her friend now she was lounging against the counter to fill out their forms.

            "Anzu-sama!" Yelped a young boy in delight as he came from the door.  "You're here!"

            Smiling brightly, the female answered in delight, "Mokuba!  You're here!  Now we can play that game I owe you."

            Running from a taller figure from the doorway, the boy gave his heroine a tight hug.  "Thank you for everything, Anzu-sama.  My brother wasn't angry at me and he said he'd like to thank you for what you've done.  He thinks you're a nice person- and so do I- in fact, you're my new hero!  The way you handle the bullies!  So would you like to meet him now?  Yes?  Well, come here big brother and meet her already!"

            "It breaks my heart to be so quickly replaced as you're hero," came a smooth, arrogant voice was the obscured figure moved out of the glare of the light against the window towards them.

            "Oh no, big brother, you're my hero, too!" The boy gave Anzu a horrified look as he realized his words.  "You're **both** my Heros!"

            Patting the exuberated child on the head as she stepped back from his hug to present herself politely to his brother, she face faulted and said absently, "Kaiba Seto?"

            "It's nice to see you too, Anzu." The chestnut hair boy smirked to match his haughty words, but with one glance at his brother his demeanor soften.  "Thank you…"

--------

Author's Notes:

This chapter now finished.  I know Mokuba is kind of nicer and more innocent, but he's so damn cute!  -oogles over him-  ANYHOW, the plot will kick in next 2 chapters.  Yes, this not a story about romance and high school life.  It's serious, angst-y and weird.  I love the plot.  My friends like the plot, saying how twisted it was.  Ehehehe.  I'll try and have the next chapter done sooner then this one.  O_O;   But it will be hard.  I now have one, full-time job and college coming up.  
And yes.  Mai does eat children.  XP  (Naw, you'll find out why people fear her in this chapter and the next one).

As for Yuugi's gramp's game shop name, I hope I remembered it right.  'Cause meh stuff is packed awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy for college.  –sniffles-


End file.
